movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Scenes
Here are some deleted scenes, that should be added. List Halloween Gift For Andrew: *(during Halloween, Andrew is thinking about his toy cigarette that he used to have, but has now lost it) *Andrew: Man. It's been a while since I've had my toy cigarette in Trading Places, but now I don't have it anymore. I wish I still had my toy cigarette with me. *(Andrew looks around and spots a present) *Andrew: What's this? *(his present, which has a message on it, is shown from Trixie) *Trixie's Voice: Dear Andrew Catsmith. To enjoy doing more spoof travels, specials, episodes, and other stuff, you are given a present, that is for you since you will carry it in your mouth during spoof travels, specials, episodes, and other stuff. From Trixie. *Andrew: I wonder that means. *(Andrew opens the present and gasps in amazement when he takes out a toy cigarette) *Andrew: Wow. Cool. It's a toy cigarette. My very own toy cigarette. Now I can carry my toy cigarette in my mouth during spoof travels, specials, episodes, and other stuff. *(Andrew puts his toy cigarette in his mouth and smiles gleefully since he's got his own toy cigarette in his mouth) *Andrew: Perfect. Just what I need. *(Andrew walks away with his toy cigarette in his mouth) Picking Up A Baby Carrier After Solving The Crime In Freddi Fish 2: *Stephen: What's this over there? *Sandy: It looks like a baby carrier. *Slappy: Of course! It's a green one. For you to carry some kids in during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Stephen grabs and puts the baby carrier on him) *Stephen: Perfect. *Sandy: Believe it or not, Stephen. We'll be having kids ride in your baby carrier as soon as possible. *Slappy: Yeah. No doubt about it. Christmas Presents For Robert and Griffer: *(on Christmas Day, with Professor Cheddarcake and Robert) *Robert: Yay! I'm so ready to open my gift. *(Robert opens up his gift and sees a toy corn-cob pipe) *Professor Cheddarcake: Happy Christmas, son. *Robert: Oh boy. A toy corn-cob pipe. Just what I need to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Robert puts his toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) *Robert: Perfect. *(Meanwhile, with Griff) *Griff: Let's see what I have this year as present. *(Griff opens his box up and gasps when he sees a toy pipe) *Griff: Wow. Cool. A toy pipe. Just what I need to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Griff puts his toy pipe in his mouth and smiles) Franklin Gets A Cigarette Holder: *Franklin: Let's see what I have this Christmas as present. *(Franklin looks in and sees a cigarette holder) *Franklin: Wow. A cigarette holder. Now I can use that in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Franklin puts his cigarette holder in his mouth) *Franklin: Perfect. Presents For Gnorm, Psy, and Delbert During February: *(Gnorm opens a box) *Gnorm: I wonder what's in this box. *(Gnorm picks up a toy corn-cob pipe) *Gnorm: Wow. A toy corn-cob pipe. Perfect. *(Gnorm puts his toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth and smiles) *Gnorm: Now I can carry my toy corn-cob pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Psy opens a case and picks up a toy cigarette) *Psy: Wow. My very own toy cigarette. Now that's what I'll use to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Psy puts his toy cigarette in his mouth) *Delbert: Let's see what I've got this time. *(Delbert looks in the pot and grabs a toy stick) *Delbert: Fantastic. A toy stick for me. *(Delbert puts his toy stick in his mouth) *Delbert: Now that's what I'll use to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Presents For Ryan, Comquateater, and Big C During June: *Ryan: What's this in my pocket? *(Ryan takes out a toy corn-cob pipe and whistles) *Ryan: Wow. A toy corn-cob pipe of my own. *(Ryan puts his toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) *Ryan: Now I can carry this toy corn-cob pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(a toy stogie lands in Big C's mouth) *Big C: Wow. Cool. Now this toy stogie is what I can carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Julimoda: Let's see what's in this gift, Comy. *(a toy pipe is shown when Julimoda pulls it out) *Julimoda: It's a toy pipe, Comet. *Comquateater: Wow. Just what I need. *Julimoda: Here you go, Comquateater. *(Julimoda puts the toy pipe in Comquateater's mouth) *Comquateater: Now I can carry it in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff, Julie. Trevor Sr Gets A Pipe: *Trevor Jr: Here's something for you to carry, Pop. *Trevor Sr: Wow. A pipe. *(Trevor Sr puts it in his mouth) *Trevor Sr: Now that's what I'll carry in my mouth during spoof travels, spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Trevor Jr: Yeah. Good one. Bazooka Gets A Cigarette: *Bazooka: I am so ready to see what this is. *(Bazooka grabs a cigarette) *Bazooka: Wow. A cigarette. That's what I can use to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff from now on. *(Bazooka puts his cigarette in his mouth) *Bazooka: Perfect. Surprise For Owen During The Wedding In July: *Priscilla: Owen, I have a surprise for you during our wedding. *Owen: What is it? *(Priscilla brings out a toy pipe for Owen and puts it in his mouth) *Owen: Perfect. A toy pipe. Now that's just what I've wanted to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Owen Finds A Baby Carrier In August And Toy Pipes For Danny and Olie To Carry: *Owen: (spies a blue baby carrier and puts it on) Aha. A baby carrier. Now that's what I need to carry someone in during spoof travels, spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. And here are some toy pipes for you to carry in your mouths too, Danny and Olie. *Danny Danbul: (puts a toy pipe in his mouth) Now this is my own toy pipe I can carry during spoof travels, spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Olie Polie Bear: (puts a toy pipe in his mouth) And this is my own toy pipe I can carry during spoof travels, spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Elroy, Who Carries A Toy Stick In His Mouth, Gives Waldo A Toy Pipe In August: *Elroy Oakdale: Since I've got a toy stick to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff, here's a toy pipe for you, Waldo. *Waldo: Wow. Cool. (puts the toy pipe in his mouth) Now I carry my toy pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Dim Gets A Bone: *Dim: I wonder what I have in September. *(Dim grabs a bone) *Dim: Oh? A bone? How is this useful? I could carry it in my mouth during spoof travels, spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Dim pulls his bone in his mouth) *Dim: Much better. Bull Gets A Stogie: *Bull: Let's see what I have this time. *(Bull grabs a stogie) *Bull: Oh! A stogie! Now that's what I can use to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Bull puts his stogie in his mouth) *Bull: It looks better. The Poisonous Snake has a cork: *Poisonous Snake: I wonder what's in this box. *(he opens it) *Poisonous Snake: Huh? A cork? *(he puts his tooth on it) *Poisonous Snake: Now that's what I'll carry in my mouth during spoof travels, spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Waldo Gives Everyone More Stuff To Carry: *Waldo: Here's more stuff for you to carry, guys. *(Waldo gives Ian a toy stick, Einstein a toy pipe, Natane a fake cigar, Rocky a toy pipe, Panda a toy corn-cob pipe, Pecky a music pipe, Vilburt a fake cigar, Charles a toy straw, and Anderson a toy stogie) *Ian: A toy stick. *Einstein: A toy pipe. *Natane: A fake cigar. *Rocky: A toy pipe. *Panda: A toy corn-cob pipe. *Pecky: A music pipe. *Vilburt: A fake cigar. *Charles: A toy straw. *Anderson: A toy stogie. *All: Thanks, Waldo. Just what we can carry in our mouths during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(they put their stuff into their mouths) More Stuff For The Heroes To Carry: *Walter: Wow. A toy pipe. Cool. Just what I need to carry in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Walter puts his toy pipe in his mouth) *Tongueo: Let's see what we've got to carry, Rompo. *(Tongueo and Rompo have toy pipes of their own) *Rompo: Wow. Toy pipes. We can carry those in our mouths during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Kirk: What have I got to carry? *(Kirk picks up a toy corn-cob pipe and puts it in his mouth) *Kirk: Super! A toy corn-cob pipe. Now that's what I'll carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Mouse in the Palace: *(in Anais' throne one day) *Anais: Man. I'm so bored. *(Anais looks down and sees a mouse arrive and gasps) *Anais: (screams in Fluttershy's voice) Help! Help! (stands on her throne) A mouse! There's a mouse in my palace! Get it! Get it away from me! Help! *(Mouse crawls around) *Anais: Hello? Anyone? *(WHACK, MISS) *(BOP) *Darwin: Come here! *Gumball: Here, mousey. *(WHACK) Anais: Watch it! *Gumball: Sorry, Anais. *(Mouse crawls into the drain pipe and escapes) *George: Hey, Where he go? Where he go? *Thomas: He's going up the drain pipe. *Christine: I'll handle it off. *Elizabeth: Alright, kids. We've got them caught. *Fredwin: Now! *All: Okay! *(They bang the pipe and made Christian dizzy. birds tweet. Mouse ran off in fright) *Christian: Did you... *Thomas: No, I couldn't. *Christine: No, I didn't. *Elizabeth: Neither could I. *Fredwin: There it goes! *Elizabeth: Let's get him. *Jenny: Don't let the rodent get away! You can take him, Guys! *Brad: Chase him out the left path! *Tuck: Get him left or right! *Brad: Let him have it! *(Mouse ran into the garden and hid) *Priscillia: Which way it go? *Reba: I don't know. *Polly: This way. *Marie: After him! *(Stephen shoots it. BAM!. Darwin jumps out of the way. Mouse dodge each shot of the blow. Shots hits bushes. POOF. Christine downs below. Courage flees and hides. POOF. Then the pistol gets jammed suddenly) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! What is wrong with this thing? *Sandy: Not sure, honey. *(Everyone peeks) *Slappy: Are you okay, nephew? *(Mouse runs off) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Courage, What's wrong? *Courage: Not sure. *(SHOOT, It went over Courage's head) *Skippy: oops. *(BAM!) *Courage: Watch it! *Stephen Squirrelsky: There. *Sandy: That should take care of him. *Anais: Now see what you've done? You cost me my garden. *Darwin: What a mess. *Slappy: We cost you your garden? It was an accident. *Skippy: Don't worry. The damage will be repaired. Lionel Gets A Stogie: *Lionel: Have you got something, my dear? *Poodles: Yes, a stogie. *(Lionel grabs the stogie and puts it in his mouth) *Lionel: Now I can carry this in my mouth during spoof travels, spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Poodles: We sure can. A Wagon Is Given To Chris On Christmas: *Chris: What have I got this Christmas? *(a wagon appears) *Chris: Wow. A wagon. Just to pull something in. Just what I'll use to take with me during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Angelina: But I know what we can use it for. Penny: *Amanda: Oh my. *Tails: It's time, isn't it? *(the taxi goes by) *Amanda: Taxi! Hey, Stop! *(the taxi stops) *Casey Jones: Here we are. *Amanda: To the hospital. *Casey Jones: Got it. *(at the hospital) *Amanda: I'm here. *Dottie: Push harder. *(Amanda obeys) *Amanda: Phew. Sure is hard work. *(Amanda keeps pushing until POP) *Amanda: Wow. It's a baby girl. *Dottie: I'll clean her up for you. *Amanda: Good. *(Dottie cleans Penny and cleans her up) *Amanda: I'll name her Penelope. *Dottie: Good idea. *Amanda: Penny is a good name. *Dottie: Call her Penny if you'd like. *Both: Good name. Fester Coo-Coo Arrives: *Fester: What's up, folks? I'm Fester Coo-Coo. A train engineer driver, who loves to drive trains. And I've joining you on your spoof travels. *Harry: Sweet. *Amy Fourpaws: You're the best engineer we've ever seen. *Earl: Because there are lots of trains for us to drive. *Stinky: Since some of us heroes have driven some in Baby (Dumbo), The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, and Home on the Range. *Fester: Yup. As an engineer, I'll always help you on your spoof travels. More Stuff Is Added: *Kenai: (with his toy straw in his mouth) Here's more stuff that you'll carry since I carry a toy straw in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Zack: Wow. A toy pipe. (grabs a toy pipe and puts it in his mouth) Just what I'll carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Yoses: And a toy stick for me to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Good work. Perfect. (grabs a toy stick and puts it in his mouth) Tongueo Gets A Baby Carrier: *Tongueo: A baby carrier, please. *Voice: Here you go. *Tongueo: No problem. *(Tongueo gets a baby carrier) *Tongueo: Perfect. Now I can carry someone in it. Luke: *(Penny pushes harder) *Penny: Oh. So hard. *Dottie: Keep pushing. *(Penny obeys) *Penny: Ooh. Ooh. Ugh. Ooh. *(POP!) *Dottie: Well done. It's a baby boy. *(Dottie cleans the boy up) *Dottie: What will you name him? *Penny: How about Luke? *Dottie: Yeah. Good name. Tyler Wants A Baby Carrier: *Tyler: Got a baby carrier? *Voice: Yes. Help yourself. *Tyler: Thanks. *(Tyler grabs a baby carrier and puts it on) *Tyler: Perfect. Rompo Likes A Baby Carrier: *Rompo: Give me a baby carrier, please. *Voice: Sure. *Rompo: Thanks. *(Rompo borrows a baby carrier and puts it on) *Rompo: Good work. Danny Has A Baby Carrier: *Danny: A baby carrier, please. *Voice: Here you go. *Danny: Thanks. *(Danny puts on a baby carrier) *Danny: Good stuff. Simon: *Luna: (gasps) Honey, I think the cord inside me broke. *Danny: Crikey! So it is ruined. Now it's time to give birth. *Luna: Yes. Let's go quickly. *Narrator: Later.. *(Luna was on a wheel chair while breathing) *Danny: It's okay, honey. We're on our way. *Luna: Please, hurry. *Dottie: Danny, What's the matter with Luna? *Danny: She's given birth to a baby. *Dottie: Okay. Step right in. *(inside) *Dottie: It's okay. Keep pushing. *Luna: I'm trying to. Though it's hurting badly. *(Luna pushes harder until POP!) *Dottie: Fantastic work. You've given birth to a boy. *Luna: Wow. I'll call him Sylvester. *Danny: Now that's a very good name for a baby boy. *Narrator: A little later... *Dottie: Now we've cleaned him all up. He's wrapped in a bundle. *Luna: Ah. Just what I need. *(Simon, wrapped in a bundle, is given to Luna) *Danny: He looks so sweet since I've got a baby carrier with me to carry him in. Roderick: *Jingle: (gasps) Ow! *Waldo: What's the matter, Dear? *Jingle: It's time. *Waldo: Oh! (Grabs the phone and call Dottie) Hello? Dottie? You won't believe this, But my wife Jingle is having the baby coming now, So she can't get to the hospital in time, So will you please get over here fast? She can't hold pain too long. *Dottie: Oh dear. So it is. *Narrator: Later... *(Dottie came to the house) *Dottie: I'm here. *Jingle: Thank goodness. *(Jingle pushes) *Dottie: Getting there, Push one more time, Very hard. *Jingle: Ooh... Aah... So painful. *(POP! A baby pops out) *Waldo: Wow. Cool. *Dottie: Good work. You've earned you a baby boy. His name is Roderick. *(Dottie cleans Roderick and puts him in a bundle) *Dottie: Good work. You've earned yourself a baby boy. Let's name him Roderick. *Jingle: We better call Ellie on the phone and tell her about this. *Waldo: Now that's a good name. Good idea. *(Waldo picks the phone up) Elroy Buys a Baby Carrier: *Elroy: Have you got a baby carrier? *Roddy: Yes, I have. *Elroy: Thanks. *(Elroy buys a baby carrier) *Elroy: Now I've got a baby carrier to carry. Reginald Gives Jimmy A Toy Pipe: *Reginald: Here's a toy pipe for you to carry, Jimmy, since I carry a fake cigar in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Jimmy grabs a toy pipe and puts it in his mouth) *Jimmy: Thanks. Just what I need. Larry: *(Priscilla enters the hospital) *Lambie: Hello Priscilla. How can we help you? *Priscilla: I'm pregnant. *Chilly: Excuse me. *Priscilla: It's time to give birth. *Stuffy: Hurry upstairs. *(Priscilla obeys) *Priscilla: I'm here. *(Priscilla changes and lays on the bed) *Priscilla: Now I will push. *Dottie: Try harder. *Priscilla: I'm doing my best. *(Priscilla pushes harder) *Priscilla: Aah. Aah. Ouch. Aah. *(POP!) *Dottie: Well done. You've earned yourself a baby boy. *Priscilla: I'll call him Larry. *(Dottie cleans up Larry and puts him in a bundle and gives Priscilla a baby carrier) *Dottie: Perfect. *Priscilla: Better leave a letter to Owen and Kessie, Cause Owen knows what to call him. *(Priscilla writes a letter) More Surprises: *Arthur: (with his toy cigarette in his mouth) Hey, Daniel. Since I carry a toy cigar in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff, you'll be given a toy cigarette too. *Daniel: Oh boy. *(Arthur puts a toy cigarette in Daniel's mouth) *Daniel: Ah perfect. *Thumbelina: (with her cape on) That's what you'll use to carry in your mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. And since I'll always wear my cape during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff, more train engineers have arrived. *Isaac: (with his toy pipe in his mouth) And since I carry a toy pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff, here are the train crew members. *Anthony: I'm Anthony Cow. *Greg: I'm Greg Warthog. *Jeff: I'm Jeff Meerkat. *Murray: I'm Murray Chicken. *Lachy: (with his toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) I'm Lachy Dragon, who will always carry a toy corn-cob pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Simon: I'm Simon Dragonfly. *Sam: (with his toy pipe in his mouth) I'm Sam Dog, who will always carry a toy pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Phillip: (with his toy pipe in his mouth) I'm Phillip Cat, who will always carry a toy pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Glen: (with his toy pipe in his mouth) I'm Glen Beaver, who will always carry a toy pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Mike: (with his toy pipe in his mouth) And I'm Mike Squirrel, who will always carry a toy pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Olivia Purchases A Baby Carrier: *Olivia: I'll have a baby carrier, please. *Voice: Here you go. *Olivia: My pleasure. *(Olivia puts it around her body) *Olivia: What perfect luck. More Train Crew Arrive *Archibald: Hi! I'm Archibald Panda. *Webb: I'm Webb Goat. *Jim: (with a toy pipe in his mouth) I'm Jim Gerbil, who will always carry my fake pipe in my mouth in other spoof travels. *Fitz: (with a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) I'm Fitz Cow, who will always carry my fake corn-cob pipe in my mouth in other spoof travels. *Connor: (with a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) I'm Connor Lion, who will always carry my fake corn-cob pipe in my mouth in other spoof travels. *Casey: (with a toy cigarette holder in his mouth) I'm Casey Chicken, who will always carry his fake cigar holder in my mouth in other spoof travels. *Wyvern: I'm Wyvern Hamster. *Jones: (with a toy cigarette in his mouth) I'm Jones Warthog, who will always carry my fake cigarette in my mouth in other spoof travels. *Oly: I'm Oly Raccoon. *Sim: (with a toy pipe in his mouth) I'm Sim Joey, who will always carry my fake pipe in my mouth in other spoof travels. *Lurch: I'm Lurch Fox. *Pugsley: I'm Pugsley Canine. *Roy: I'm Roy Walrus. *Eddy: I'm Arnold Walrus. *Gomez: I'm Gomez Cat. *Johnny: I'm Johnny Monkey. *Arnold: I'm Arnold Bull. *James: (with a toy pipe in his mouth) I'm James Horse, who will always carry my fake pipe in my mouth in other spoof travels. *Billy: I'm Billy Sheep. *Jack: (with a toy pipe in his mouth) I'm Jack Penguin, who will always carry my fake pipe in my mouth in other spoof travels. *Dick: I'm Dick Penguin. *Kenneth Penguin: I'm Kenneth Penguin. And we've come to join you heroes on your spoof travels. *Andrew: So cool. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Scenes